Sacrifice
by lilyflower666
Summary: I was a strange being with a strange gift, and for this sin I had to die. I just never thought my betrayer would be the closest person to me. The one I loved the most.


**Icitm has over 100,000 views, so I just whipped this up to celebrate that little achievement. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Sacrifice

I had known long before it was to happen that it was coming. I knew of the scenario, the pattern, the place, the time, the everything that it would happen in. I just didn't know who it was. The one who would turn me over, not for my innocence, but for the gift that I had. I could see the future you see, and I had seen this coming long before it was to happen. My sacrifice, my death.

I was someone who had kept to myself, hidden in shadow, cloaked in its sanctuary and protection. I never let anyone get close to me. It was too risky with my gift. I knew they would call me a witch. A warlock. It mattered not that I practiced white magic, I was a strange being with a strange gift. I would have to die, if I got too close to others, so I stayed away.

They walked in, unannounced, and out of the blue. I couldn't help it, I fell, and I fell hard. I found couldn't lift myself from the ground without this strangers help. I couldn't walk without using them as a crutch. I couldn't run without the chains of love pulling at my wrists and ankles, always calling me back to him. I just couldn't live without that beautiful man by my side.

If only I knew then, what I did now. Would I've let him in so easily? Given him food and shelter, a place to call home? Yes. I would do it all over again if given the chance. Despite where I was now, I still loved that other man.

Chained to a wooden pole. My arms taut behind my bare whip slashed back. In nothing but my bright red leather pants, the color of the devil they said. My feet bare, and pressed against the still hot coals that had been taken from the fire only just moments ago. I caught a glimpse of him, biting his lip in regret. I wished to call out to him, to tell him I forgave him, but with this cloth in my mouth it was impossible to do so. He's so young, he didn't understand what he was doing, or at least I hope he didn't.

He was ready now, as the priest of the village came towards me with the torch set afire. I bowed my head accepting the punishment for crimes I didn't commit. The ones found against me. My eyes slid closed as I waited for my own burning flesh to fill my nose. The lick of flame consuming my body and clothes. The screams of my cries to fill the courtyard. When after a few moments and nothing came I dared to open my eyes, thinking I had been saved.

No such luck, he set the post I was chained to aflame. My cries filled the courtyard, as did another's cry of pain. It was heart wrenching and sad, and it completely eclipsed my own. I looked around the smoke, burning my eyes for the source. I saw him, down on his knees in front of me, crying, crying for me.

Something was odd though, he almost looked like he was smiling and reaching out for me. Hand passing through the flame as if it was no more than water. He touched my arm, and yanked me free of the chains, the wooden post, and into his arms. He didn't say anything, just kissed my forehead as a cry of outrage erupted around us. I waited for someone to drag us away from each other, for the fire to start re-consuming my body, and his as well, but nothing came. Looking up, I saw them going after the Priest of the town who looked baffled and scared.

I tried to look over my shoulder at what was so upsetting to the town, but he wouldn't let me, instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me away from the crowd and toward the forest. I could still hear him crying in front of me as he led me deeper and deeper into the woods until we came to a small clearing. He waved his hand in front of him, and a gate came from above to land before me. He gave me a small push towards it, but I had to know, know why he did it.

"Why did you turn me over to them?" I asked.

"I didn't." he said in a light voice looking up at me with cheerful eyes.

"I saw you step forward and take blame." I accused becoming frustrated.

"Only to draw away your attention, and your attention alone, from the small girl who's barely four who gave you away." He said calmly looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know why you were burned at the stake?" he asked.

"Because I can see the future." I said immediately. He shook his head looking away from me at last, only to look back a second later.

"They burned you because that little girl saw you conversing with me. Only…she couldn't see me, only you could. Do you know why?" he asked.

"Only _I _can see you?" I asked back confused by this new information.

"Yes, only you, because you were in the last six months before you were to die. I was sent to rescue you from the pain of the burning. That's my job, as an angel, to rescue those from unimaginable pain, pain from punishments that they never committed." He explained gently placing one of those pale hands on my arm again. He stood up on his tip toes and kissed me softly on the lips. It lasted all of 30 seconds before he pulled away and was pushing me towards the now open gates.

"They're ready for you. You should go, your Mother misses you dearly." He said

"My Mother?" I asked taking a step towards the gates before I realized he wasn't following me.

"Yes, she is waiting for you on the other side." He nodded.

"Are-aren't you coming?" I asked hesitant in my question.

"No, I have others to rescue form unjustified burnings. I'll come home as soon as the hunts are over though. Then they'll probably give me a new job to do. My work is endless." He said giggling slightly and revealing his wings to me at last. Angel wings are always said to be a pure white, but these were more of a dark purple color.

"Maybe I could come with you?" I asked him.

"No, they'll give you a different job to do. Mine is difficult, you'll start of easy. I've been dead a long time, centuries before you were even thought of." He said smiling in a kind way.

"But I love you!" I shouted at him. He smiled at me sadly as he spread his wings and started to flap them to get off the ground.

"I know you do." He said still smiling sadly as he got off the ground and hovered in the air above me.

"So can I come with you?" I asked again.

"No, you need to go on. If you stay any longer you'll become a ghost, and then we'll never have a chance to be together in the afterlife." He said grinning more brightly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Only if you go on." He said pointing to the fading gates. I took a deep breath and charged at them. As I passed through them I heard a whisper of a goodbye pass through his lips.

"Until we meet again, my dear Yami." He said.

"Until then…Yugi." I said looking back as I caught a glimpse of him flying off, a single feather falling to the ground at my feet. I picked it up and pocketed it. It would be my companion until I saw the owner in person again.

The End

**I know, short, but like I said I just whipped it up. Bet you didn't see that twist coming. I won't be expanding this story, so don't ask. This is just a short little thing for Yugi and Yami. Right, please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
